vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cole MacGrath
Summary The protagonist of inFAMOUS and inFAMOUS 2. A courier in Empire City who accidentally activates the Ray Sphere and gains the ability to control electricity. In inFAMOUS 2, Cole travels to New Marais to train, and in the process learns to use either ice powers or fire powers. Whether Cole uses his powers for good or evil is dependent on the player. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C/8-A | 7-B, possibly higher Name: Cole MacGrath, Electric Man, The Terrorist, The Demon of Empire City, The Prime Conduit, The Devil (by Bertrand), The Patron Saint of New Marais Origin: Infamous Gender: Male Age: In his mid to late 20s Classification: Human Conduit, Bike Messenger Destructive Capacity: Large building level+, potentially multi-city block level+ with higher end attacks (should be capable of producing similar energy levels to his defenses with his higher end attacks) | At least city level+ via powerscaling (possibly higher even how many "Blast Cores" he absorbed beforehand, The Beast was able to obliterate cities single handedly) Range: Several dozen meters, kilometers with precision and rockets | Several kilometers via powerscaling (The Beast was able to cause explosions that were worth several kilometers in range) Speed: Superhuman+, Supersonic+ reactions (casual bullet timer), almost as fast as a train when on rails | At least Faster then the Eye+ or higher via powerscaling Lifting Strength: Peak Human+, Class 5+ via Kinetic Pulse | Class K+ via powerscaling (The Beast was able to casually throw vehicles and a giant statue with little effort) Striking Strength: Superhuman (was able to trade blows with giant mutants) | Class TJ+ via powerscaling Durability: Wall level+ (can take a rocket to the face and live), multi-city block level+ when using kinetic energy manipulation or shields, highly resistant to lightning (was able to drain a storm) | At least town level+ (the beast was able to survive a direct hit from a tactical nuke and regenerated atom to atom from it within twenty-four hours) Stamina: Superhuman, almost limitless by recharging electricity Standard Equipment: A cellphone and the Amp (a melee weapon that channels Cole's melee power into his strikes) Intelligence: Very intelligent in battle Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reactions and stamina, expert parkour, skilled hand-to-hand combat, regeneration (low, higher via absorbing electricity), enhanced senses, energy/aura sensing (via Radar Pulse), precognition, electrokinesis, electromagnetism manipulation, highly resistant to electricity/lightning, can create tornadoes and rain lightning bolts from the sky, glide by using electro-magnetism cushion his body in the event of high falls, can generate electric blades (Gigawatt Blades), healing, telepathy, forcefields, ice manipulation, kinetic energy manipulation | Napalm (fire and oil) manipulation (no ice manipulation), can drain life energy, can summon monsters to fight by his side, The Beast amplifies Cole's powers to the point he can generate electricity without the need for an outside source and upgrades the gliding ability to the point it becomes full-blown flight, possibly gravity manipulation, likely enhanced telepathy, teleportation/pyroportation, power bestowal abilities, matter absorption abilities and regeneration (high) Weaknesses: Being soaked on water electrifies himself, if falls on water that is deeper than a human Cole will be knocked out, but he can withstand small amounts of water, as he is seen able to drink some beverages Zeke has prepared. Cole is also able to stand in a small puddle of water, although this causes the puddle to produce a static field, electrocuting anyone other than Cole that stands in it, being around technology causes it to malfunction due to his electricity based powers, he can use this to his advantage though, as he is able to destroy mounted machine guns used by his enemies through the use of electricity, rendering them defenseless, reliant on electricity. He also requires outside sources of electricity to replenish his own supplies as he needs stored energy for his bigger techniques. Notable Attacks/Techniques Electric abilities: '-Lightning Bolts:' Cole can shoot electricity out of his hands like a small lightning bolt. Hitting someone with a constant stream of attacks however reenergizes Cole. They vary in types but they all cost energy Alpha (Single), Artillery (Long range), Pincer (Three bolts on a pincer formation), Magnum (Shorter but higher damage) '-Electric Drain:' Allows Cole to drain more energy from nearby sources of electricity. He can also drain it from Humans with Bio-Leech but this is an evil move and Cole never uses it. '-Electromagnetic Shockwave/Blast:' Cole can throw a blast of electrical energy. He can redirect rockets, electrocute anything caught, lift cars, make enemies float or even make the blast smaller but increased in range. The blast itself can launch a large orb of swirling energy that you can use as a jumping pad or a detonatable target '-Megawatt Hammer/Rockets:' Cole can throw electric orbs with the power output of a rocket launcher with electricity. They all explode with great range, travel at fast speed, can make enemies float in the air, split into three homing sticky orbs, and even redirect towards at greater speed if you shoot a lightning bolt at a target '-Kinetic Pulse:' Cole can lift objects with this power and turn them to an explosive projectile. From pizza boxes to boxes to cars, the object captured would always release an electric explosion after being thrown by a shockwave '-Static Thrusters:' Cole can glide by releasing a stream of electricity '-Induction Grind:' Cole can 'grind' on railroads, wires, heavily boosting his mobility. He can also do this on vertical electric poles '-Polarity Wall/Shield:' Can stop bullets and other small projectiles, when upgraded becomes larger and converts the projectiles that hit the shield into energy for Cole '-Precision:' Allows Cole to focus his shots and slow his perception of time so as to hit enemies from farther away. '-Thunder Drop:' A airborne attack that slams enemies from the sky, Cole jumps then charges up as he's heading towards the ground. Once he hits the ground he lets out a wave of electric energy sending enemies flying. '-Overload Burst:' An attack that charges up and then channels electricity to his hands, then unleashes them as a large devastating bolt of electricity that can instantly fry enemies hit and spread electricity '-Gigawatt Blades:' By producing electrical energy on his hands close to a gigawatt level (1 billion watts) and then preserving the form with magnetism, Cole can unleash a devastating attack that can fry most human enemies '-Healing Touch:' Cole can use his powers like a shock pad and revive pedestrians. '-Shockwave:' An attack that pushes enemies back and flings them airborne if close enough. Further upgrades increase range and power. '-Arc Restraint:' Used to subdue downed enemies. '-Bio Leech: '''Used to drain the life-force of a enemy, restoring energy and health. '-Ionic Vortex:' Summons a small tornado that picks up everything. '-Ionic Storm:' Changes atmospheric conditions and summons a lightning storm to strike at the most threatening target in the vicinity. Capable of one shotting anything that isn't protected well. '-Ice abilities:' During InFamous 2, Cole has the option of gaining new powers from one of two women, one with ice powers and one with fire powers. The ice powers are considered canon, as they are the good option. *'-Frost Shield:' Basically the same power as Polarity Shield, but considerably less useful. *'-Ice Launch:' Cole propels himself high into the air by creating a stalagmite at his feet, which he then jumps off allowing him to achieve greater height and distance. *'-Freeze Rocket:' Similar to Megawatt Hammer, Cole fires an enormous, condensed ball of sub-zero gas. The rocket freezes enemies solid. *'-Ice Grenade:' Similar to Shock Grenade, but on detonation, the grenades freeze enemies and creates a small outcrop of icicles that can be used as a temporary barrier or cover as well. *'-Shatter Blast:' Cole creates several ice spikes in front of him and then uses his blast to propel them at high speed in a large spread. The spikes travel with such speed and power that even at long range, a single spike can remove shields carried by enemies and knock back those not carrying shields. The blast also has the ability to reflect back certain projectiles like Shockwave can. *'-Ionic Freeze:' Freezes everything in a path. Capable of heavily damaging giant enemies and freezing anything else '-Napalm abilities:' If the player chooses the "evil karma" side in inFAMOUS 2, then Cole will have the ability manipulate napalm; the ability that he got from attempting to transfer powers with Nix. This power is non-canon. *'-Firebird Strike:' Cole envelopes his body in fire and flies a short distance before creating a small explosion. *'-Nightmare Blast:' Cole creates a cloud of smoke and ash, blinding human sized enemies caught in the blast radius. *'-Napalm Grenade:' Cole throws an explosive ball of oil that detonates on impact, delivering a greater blast radius and damage than other Grenades. *'-Hellfire Rockets:' Cole launches a cluster of five fireballs that explode on impact, delivering greater damage than other Rockets. *'-Spikers:' Cole summons a squad of tough little minions to fight by his side. *'-Ionic Drain:' Cole uses an Ionic Charge to expand his Bio-leech ability, draining life energy from his surroundings, including energy sources. Larger enemies are not affected by this power '-The Amp:' The Amp is a powerful melee weapon built and designed by Zeke, it is made to channel Cole's electrical energy to increase the power of his melee attacks. The Amp, which resembles a large double-pronged cattle prod, is what Cole uses to channel his electricity into and to attack enemies with. When in use, Cole pulls it from his backpack, which would extend and channel electricity. '''Other:' Presumably he can do everything the original Beast can, in addition to his usual abilities being magnified to an unknown extent. He is probably more powerful than the original Beast from all the Blast Cores he absorbed before getting the beast's powers. Notes: If Cole MacGrath on the good canon is followed, he has 23 battery cores used. A Gigawatt blade costs 3 battery cores, so if gigawatt blades can produce one gigawatt, its possible that 3 of Cole's cores = 1 gigawatt. 23 divided by 3 = 7.66, meaning Cole can produce and contain approximately 8 gigawatts of electricity On the other hand, substation's generators have around 38 gigawatts of electricity which Cole just absorbs without much harm. Key: Normal/Good Cole | Evil/Beast Cole (non-canon evil ending where he absorbs The Beast's powers and takes them as his own) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Infamous Category:Lightning Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Oil Users Category:Humans